


Memories Rebirth

by vaporeonxglaceon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, different universe, memories intact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonxglaceon/pseuds/vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: After years of ruling the Vongola Famiglia, Tsuna dies of an illnes, after a long life looking forward to a long rest. But fate has other plans for him, as he is pushed through a second life in a separate time line in courtesy of Giotto. What does he have in store for Tsuna as he re-lives his life, only thing is that things are a bit, different. (Re-written story of Memories Reborn. Story originaly written for Fanfiction.net)





	1. Chapter 1

Memories Rebirth  
Prologue: The death of a Boss

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this franchise I only own Nyx and the story itself. All else goes to its creator and owner Amano Akira.

VxG: I know that all of you were waiting for the conclusion of Memories Reborn, however, the truth of the matter is that I was just unable to continue the story. By looking back at the story now, I see a lot of flaws in it. The story was rushed. The characters were simply coming out of nowhere, and there was nothing really exciting happening to them. Tsuna was training so hard, but was beaten so easily, so I want to make a few changes. Welcome to the rewritten Memories Reborn. Welcome to Memories Rebirth

.:VxG:.

Tsuna was sick, sick to the point of being bedridden for the last six weeks. His guardians never left his side, and, frankly, Tsuna didn't have the strength to order them away.

His adoring wife, Kyoko, was sitting in a chair, wiping Tsuna's feverish face with a cloth, Ryohei standing next to her, holding onto the woman's shoulders. Tsuna's and Kyoko's children and grandchildren stood by the bed with her. Hayato sat on the opposite side of the bed, with Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya, Takeshi and Lambo next to him.

The doctor had just left, after announcing that Tsuna had only few hours left to live. The Varia stood by the door, along with the Arcobaleno. Though Reborn was not among them – he stood by Tsuna's bedside, watching the man he had tutored. The man who had been a Dame student, turned into the tenth boss of Vongola.

Tsuna had taught his children and grand children how to protect themselves, to do what they felt was the best course of action. He had taught them all well.

The next remaining hours were held in silence. Tsuna's breath came out in short gasps, the sweat literally rolling down his face. Reborn had outlived yet another Vongola boss. First it was Ottavo, then Nono and now Decimo. Who knows, he might outlive the Unidicesimo, Tsuna's eldest daughter, Yokoshima. She was getting on her years, as well. Her own son was preparing to take over the 'family' business.

*cough*

The entire room stopped breathing, all eyes went to Tsuna's, as they were slowly opening. The rag that Kyoko was washing his face with was quickly removed.

"Tsu-kun?"

"Hey, Hun, I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Tsu-kun, I... you don-"

"I know. I... I don't have much time left, so Le-let me speak."

Kyoko sat upright in her chair, noticing that Ryohei's hand grasped her shoulder a bit tighter

"Kyoya, take care of everyone, when I'm gone. I know it is a difficult order, but, please. Just knowing that you will do it, will let me be at ease."

The skylark nodded, while himself being old yet rigid. He still had the will to fight in him – if the opportunity would arise, he would go down fighting.

"Hayato, *cough* take care of yourself. I know you are still not over Bianchi's death. Stay close to everyone. Take *cough* take care of each other, please."

Hayato was so close to tears, while grasping Tsuna's hand, clenching it in a death grip. But he nodded vigorously. He was not going to let go of that hand. Not until Tsuna was placed in a coffin and buried six feet in the ground.

"Onii-san, I hope I have taken good care of Kyoko-chan. I hope you didn't mind me being your brother-in-law, as well as being your boss. I hope I was a good friend to you."

"Of course, you were, Outouto! Why do you even have to ask! We were family to the extreme even before you married Kyoko. You always were my little brother to the extreme!"

Tsuna smiled and turned his head towards Takeshi, who was close to tears. Even a little nudge would break the waterworks.

"Takeshi, thank you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for being my rain, my shoulder."

Takeshi couldn't take it anymore. The tears started to fall, so he lowered his head, not being able to look into Tsuna's soft, brown eyes any longer.

"Mukuro, Chrome. I know you both have been through a lot, but, please, take care of my, no, our family. Take care of each other and everyone else."

Chrome was shivering, so Mukuro hugged her. The two had found happiness with each other. They even married. When they had heard that Chrome's mother had wanted her daughter back, the two disappeared into the depths of the Vongola mansion.

"Lambo."

The youngest guardian knelt down next to Hayato, while crying. Well, maybe that was not the most appropriate word for it. It was more of a silent waterfall, if anything.

"Lambo, be a good boy. I know you are grown up now, but you will always be my little brother."

"Tsuna-nii, I... I will."

Tsuna was able to wiggle his hand out of Hayato's death-grip to weakly raise it up to Lambo's gray, curly hair and ruffle it.

Tsuna looked at Reborn. 

"Thank you, Reborn."

"What for, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled. Now that was a name he had not heard in a while.

"Thank you, for everything, really... *cough* Thank you, for bringing me together with my family. Thank you, for all the things that you have done for me. Thank you, for... for training me. I know I was... a difficult student."

"You have no idea, Dame-Tsuna. You are the worst student I have ever trained. However, you are also the best that I have trained."

"*cough* you are just saying that. But, seriously... Grazie. Grazie per aver portato la mia famiglia insieme."

Reborn gave the dying Decimo a respectful bow, as he replied "Siete i benvenuti, Vongola Decimo. La tua famiglia è in buone mani."

Tsuna smiled. He was tired. So very, very tired. His daughter was doing well, and her own son is an amazing candidate to take over from her. Vongola was in good hands. It 'is' in good hands. He could die in peace, knowing all this.

Slowly, the eighty-five year-old man's eyes started closing, and, as they did, the hand that was still caressing Lambo's head slowly slid off the man's head.

And, just like that, the tenth boss of Vongola was dead. No more painful fevers, no more coughing, no more pain. It was just a dead bliss. The man, known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, was no more. He was dead. And, although every man and woman in the room was crying, either silently or loudly, they did not miss the fact that a faint but happy smile was caressing his face.

.:VxG:.

Tsuna felt his mind leave his body, entering another space. As he opened his eyes, he felt so much lighter. Looking himself over, he noticed that he was no longer in his sick, elderly eighty-five-year-old body, but in his young, strong eighteen-year-old body. Looking forward, he saw the previous bosses before him. From Primo till Nono. 

Tsuna walked up to his predecessors, starting with Nono. "Tsunayoshi-kun, it is good to see you again. You did a great job. It is time for you to rest now."

"I will, Timoteo. My daughter is doing an amazing job, and, I know, her son will do just as well as she did."

"That is good to hear."

Giving each other a quick bow, Tsuna went over to stand before Ottavo. "Daniela, it is an honor to finally meet you. I have read so much about your work. I am a big fan of what you tried to accomplish."

"I may have been the one to start to return Vongola back to its roots, but I was unable to fully complete it, since I got too old too fast. And my son over there had some unruly children, failing to complete what I had started. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for returning Vongola back to its original purpose, Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada."

Tsuna blushed, giving the powerful woman before him a quick nod as he stepped up to Fabio.

"Before you say anything, Decimo, I may have been the one to do the most damage, but I did it all for my Famiglia."

Tsuna smiled in return. "I can respect that, Fabio. I can respect that."

Giving the man a strong handshake, he walked over to Vongola Sesto.

"Simora, it is an honor."

"The honor is all mine, Decimo. Thank you for returning Vongola to the way it once was. I may have been more of the exploring type of boss, but all my additions to the Famiglia made it easier to gain allies in the future. However, I am ashamed that I was unable to do anything but add to the bloodshed."

Tsuna bowed his head. "Still, you did what you did for the sake of the Famiglia. Good day, Simora."

Simora nodded, tilting his head in acknowledgment. "Good day to you too, Decimo."

Tsuna walked further, facing Vongola Quinto.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. Welcome to our ranks."

"Thank you, sir."

After a quick bow to Vongola Quinto, Tsuna went further, facing the forth Vongola boss.

"Hello, Decimo."

"Hello to you too, Quarto. If you don't mind me asking, why did you chose a fork as your weapon? None of the history books I have read mentions why."

The forth boss smiled. "I believe it happened on a business trip. I was with my father at that time and I had yet to find a fighting style for myself. After a very nasty food fight, one thing led to another."

"A food fight? Really?"

"You'd be surprised."

"With guardians like mine, I don't think anything can beat them."

"That is a good point, Decimo. Have a good day."

"Good day to you too, Quarto."

Tsuna walked up to the third boss of Vongola.

"Greetings, Decimo."

"Good day, Terzo."

Vongola Terzo shook hands with Tsuna and then literally shoved Tsuna off towards Secondo.

Tsuna stared at Terzo as he disappeared in the mist of smoke, along with the other bosses.

"Nice meeting you too..." Tsuna mumbled gingerly, while rubbing his back.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?"

"I'm fine, Ricardo. I've had worse."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tsunayoshi."

Ricardo and Tsuna turned around to watch as Giotto waked up to the two. Taking the hint, Ricardo let his brother be alone with Tsuna, as he too dissipated into smoke, joining the others.

"Tsunayoshi, walk with me." Giotto said, as he grasped Tsuna by the shoulder, leading the now-young-adult towards a wide, open area.

"You have been busy, Tsunayoshi. You have achieved, not only your own goal, but mine too."

"It was nothing. Really."

"Don't be modest, Tsunayoshi. You did something, which took two generations of trying, that you did within the first five years of your reign, and let us not forget that you took the mantle at eighteen. It is quite a feat, I must say, for a young don who did not want to do anything with the mafia."

Tsuna blushed. "It is all in the past. I did what I did. I have no regrets about what I did and didn't do."

Giotto gave Tsuna a look. "No regrets you say.... What about your lightning?"

Tsuna stumbled a bit. "What about him? I have done all that I could. If I did something regrettable, it is all buried. Why are you even asking?"

"Because I am pretty sure that there is something you regret. I can see it in your eyes, Tsunayoshi. Tell me what is on your mind."

"Nothing is on my mind, Giotto. Now, please, stop this."

Giotto did not, as he simply started hard into Tsuna's eyes till the Decimo's shoulders sagged.

"I truly have no regrets, Giotto. It is true, I regret that I did not accept my fate earlier, and I kept pushing it off. I is true, I wished to have spent more time with Lambo. It is true, I wanted to spend more time with Kyoya. Heck, now that I think about it, there are a lot of things I wish to have done while I was still young, but what can you do? It is all in the past. Vongola is in good hands. I have done my part and now wish to sleep. I am tired, Giotto. I have had a long life and all regrets are buried six feet in the ground."

"What if I told you that there was a possibility for you to have a second change?" Giotto asked, giving Tsuna a knowing look.

Tsuna stared wide eyed at Giotto. "There is no way. I won't go back. I am done, Primo! Let me rest! I just died!"

Giotto scowled at Tsuna's use of his title. He was not a man who liked to use ranks over people. He preferred to be called by his name, and Tsuna knew this. The boy must have some plot in his mind, or maybe he was just angry? Oh well, whatever. Might as well get things over with.

"Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada. You have done a great job, so great, that we, myself and the other bosses, have decided to give you a second chance. A chance to relive your life, with a few differences here and there, of course."

Tsuna just started at Giotto disbelievingly. He was going to do what?

"S-Send me... back?" Tsuna felt light-headed, grasping his head with one hand, as his knees buckled under him. Landing on the ground with a thud, Decimo sat there, grasping his head with both hands. Giotto didn't do anything, other than just standing there and waiting for Tsuna to collect himself.

"So you are going to do what now? Send me BACK?"

Tsuna abruptly stood up, grasping onto Giotto's cloak. His eyes shimmered orange as flames slowly fizzled on his forehead. Well, that was not something Giotto expected.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, send you back. Send you back with your memories intact, so you could do whatever it is that you regret. Play with your Lightning, join with your Cloud, train with your Sun and Rain. Talk with your Storm, protect your Mists. There is much you can do over. You could find love sooner and prepare your mother."

Tsuna squinted his eyes, flame disappearing from his forehead, as he gingerly let go of Primo's cloak. However, just when Giotto was about to step back, out of nowhere came a fist that sent Vongola Primo down to the ground. Giotto was surprised at this. What had just happened?

Staring up at a frowning Tsuna, he could see that the man was severely annoyed. Tsuna had his arms crossed. "You are trying to guilt-trip me into this. I know how to deal with people like that. I WAS a mafia boss, after all. I had to deal with stuff like that on daily basis. You just know how to sugar-coat it more than the others."

Giotto stood up, dusting himself off. "Still, I am not wrong. You want this, don't you?"

"I am still angry at you. You have had this planned for a long time, haven't you? Mentioning mother, of all things. Now that is what I like to call 'a classic case of blackmail' "

"Blackmail is such a strong word, Tsunayoshi. I would call it more of a 'gentle nudge in the right direction'. You actually want this. It is the only reason that I can think of as to why you punched me like that."

Tsuna stiffened. "So what if I want this? I am still not going to do it."

"Tsunayoshi, don't you regret it? This way you can do so much more." 

Tsuna hugged himself, gnawing at his lower lip. If he weren't an astral projection, or whatever he was now, the lip would have started to bleed due to the tight gnawing he was doing.

"I... Can I really go back?"

Giotto nodded. Tsuna's shoulders sagged, as he released a defeated sigh.

"Very well, I'll do it. I'll do it for my guardians and family. That is the sole reason why I am even bothering with this blackmail crap."

"It's not blackmail, Tsunayoshi. It is a gentle nudge, I keep telling you."

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk (or maybe better chuckle?) "Keep telling that to yourself, Primo."

Giotto rolled his eyes, as he gave Tsuna a gentle smile. He held Tsuna's shoulders, placing his forehead to his own. "Good luck, Tsunayoshi Vongola Sawada. Abbi fede."

"Grazie, Giotto."

And with that Tsuna was gone in a bright light.

"Good luck, Tsuna."

.:VxG:.

VxG: And that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed the revised version. Basically, you got two chapters in one, as in, originally, these two events happened in separate chapters. You may have noticed that I wrote some Italian in this. Here are the translations:

Grazie: thank you

Grazie per aver portato la mia famiglia insieme: Thank you for bringing my family together

Siete i benvenuti, Vongola Decimo. La tua famiglia è in buone mani: You are welcome, Clam Tenth. Your family is in good hands

Abbi Fede: Have hope

In addition, I would like to give a huge thank you to my beta, Tairanda. Review, please, as it really helps with my inspiration and motivation. The more you do, the faster I write, The same goes for all of my stories. Have a good day, everyone. This was VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future. I will see you all in chapter one.


	2. Tripple Trouble

Memories Rebirth  
Chapter 2: Triple trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the KHR franchise, I only own Nyx, plot and story. All else goes to KHR's creator and owner Amano Akira.

VxG: Hi, everyone! Welcome back to Memories Rebirth. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one. I hope you all have a good day.

.:VxG:.

Reborn stared at the young teen before him. He did not like the vibe the teen gave him. Reborn even thought about calling Iemitsu and asking whether he had given him the right address. Tsuna lifted his gun and took a quick glance around, like he was sensing for something. 

“Nyx, down.” The wolf did so, albeit, begrudgingly. She almost appeared to be sulking.

“Reborn, if you could be so kind as to get in? Any time soon would be nice.”

Reborn did so, not liking to be told what to do. But he could play along. This was, as far as he knew, the only safe way into the house, for now that is.

He took a closer look at Tsuna, as the teen re-holstered his gun at his holder at his hip. Reborn noted the clothing. Baggy clothes - sweat pants and a loose hoodie. Was he just about to go out to jog or something? But that can't be right. The files on Tsuna said he did not have any sports background. Reborn had arrived with plans to start with the basics, in regards of building up some muscle. 

As the duo walked into the kitchen, Reborn was met with another surprise. Nana was holding a gun pointed towards the kitchen entry way. She seemed stiff. As if she was expecting something bad to happen. 

“Kaa-chan, you can relax. It is just that tutor you sent for. And I don't believe I would need a tutor. My grades are good as they are.”

Nana holstered her gun, continuing the conversation as if nothing has happened. “I don't believe that, Tsu-kun, you keep failing at those tests.”

“I don't fail. I chose not to do them. I keep telling you.”

Nana frowned. “You should at least try, Tsu-kun.”

“Why should I try something when the teachers don't bother to grade them properly?”

This caught Reborn's attention. What was this all about? Reborn had no chance ask, for in that next moment there was a loud knock on the door, followed by excited scream.

“YO! EXTREAMLY GOOD MORNING!! Tsuna, are you coming out soon? You’re keeping us waiting!”

“I'll be right there, Onii-san! Sorry about this, Reborn. Make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few hours. Nyx, come on, girl, time to take you for a run.”

Nyx jumped in joy, running out into the entry way, with Tsuna following closely after. Reborn jumped onto the counter and looked out through the window, watching as Tsuna joined up with two other boys. One had short white hair and was wearing a loose hoodie and slacks, while the other one had short neck length black hair and was wearing an open jacket, with a tank top underneath it, and loose jeans. How strange. The file didn't mention any friends, either. In addition, those two could possibly be candidates for the roles of Tsuna’s Rain and Sun guardians. 

“You want anything to eat, Reborn-kun? I am in the middle of making breakfast.”

“Espresso, please. It is all I need for now... Say, Mrs. Sawa-”

“Please, call me Mama. There is no need for formalities with me, Reborn-kun. We are all family here.”

“Very well, Maman. If you don't mind me asking, what was it that you and Tsuna were talking about earlier? That part where you where discussing his tests.”

Nana sighed. “Well, you are going to be tutoring him so I might as well tell you. Or, you know what? You could see it for yourself. Just search Tsu-kun's room. It is the second room to the left up the stairs.”

Reborn got a little confused, but did as she asked, bringing his little suitcase up the stairs. As the hitman walked into Tsuna's room, the first thing he noted was that it was clean.

Not a speck of dust anywhere. There was a single large glass window across the room with a desk placed by it. Placed onto the said desk was a single book, along with some writing equipment and an orange customized laptop. There were three letters written on the laptop in a neat calligraphy - TVS. On the desk there was also a small basket with various brushes in it, apparently for the care of that wolf. What was her name again? Nyx? That's the name. 

At the left side of the desk, on the opposing wall, were a corner shelves that went from the floor up to the ceiling, just barely aligning so that it missed the window sill. Taking a close look at the books that were almost filling up the shelves, Reborn was a little surprised that he found a few books in English, Italian, Spanish and French.

Now that was weird. Did Tsuna really read those? Taking a closer look at the book laying on the table, it appeared to be his current reading book. “The Italian army and the First World War”* by John Gooch. It was in Italian.

Placing the book down, Reborn continued to survey the room.

The bed was placed on the right side of the room, it was messy, undone. Tsuna must have just woken up, or he wouldn’t do it until he returned from his apparent jog. At the end of the bed, placed on the floor, was a big dog-bed. On the wall, above the bed, was a cork board with multiple organized pictures and pieces of paper, and post it notes.

Giving the board a quick last glance, Reborn turned his head to the last remaining corner of Tsuna’s room. There was a tall, oak wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe, Reborn saw that Tsuna's school uniform was hanging at the door. However, what caught Reborn's eye was another outfit that hung besides the uniform. It was a white, traditional Judogi. Did Tsuna do Judo? Nothing in his files mentions that. Hanging besides the Judogi was a hook that held multiple belts, clearly belonging to the Judogi. What caught his eye, however, was the black belt hanging there. There must be some sort of a mistake.

Just then Nana walked in. “Hello, Reborn-kun. Did you find anything out about Tsu-kun?”

“I have more questions than answers, really.”

“Let me hear them. I am sure I can answer a few of them. Did you find out about the grades?”

“No, I have not gotten that far yet.” Nana smiled a sad smile, placing the two steaming cups she had brought with her onto Tsuna’s table. After opening one of the drawers, Nana walked towards the bed with a tall stack of papers. 

“These are Tsu-kun's tests from the last four years. I don't know why he kept them all. But here they are.”

Reborn took a look at the papers that the woman gave him. Reborn almost had a heart attack. The pages were blank. All that there was, was a mess of red markers, comments from his teacher about having to try better and that this was not acceptable. Reborn was agreeing with it. That was until he got to a point where Tsuna had written something. It stopped at the top of the page, but he had written something that was not his name, at least. 

The backlash kept going. Even from what he could read of what Tsuna had written, it was all was correct. 

Looking at the earlier tests, he had seen that Tsuna had genuinely tried to do the test. But each and every time there was a backlash from the teacher. The teachers were failing him. Why?

It was no wonder Tsuna had stopped trying. So why was the teacher writing all these comments about trying harder? When he had tried, all he had gotten for it was… well… discrimination.

“I have tried to get Tsu-kun to at least write the answer he thinks is right, but he simply refuses to do so. He does nothing in school anymore. I hear from his friends that he is not paying attention in class either. He always brings a book to read in class. When the teacher calls him out on a question and Tsuna tries to answer, he gets yelled at. Also, I don't think the bullying helps him much either.”

Bullies? Finally something that is in the folder was correct for once. Not that it is a good thing, but still. Reborn supposed that the low grades were correct too, but that was no fault from Tsuna. It were the teachers who were at fault.

“Anything else I should know?” Reborn asked.

“Why don't you ask?” Nana said as she sipped her tea. 

Reborn looked over towards the wardrobe. “Why does Tsuna have a Judogi, and a black belt on top of that?”

Nana smiled. A happy smile Reborn noted. “Oh Tsu-kun is amazing at Judo. He has been training in Judo for self defense ever since he was five. He didn't quite like karate, though. Although… now that I think about it, he does have a Blue belt in it. He is also quite efficient in Kung fu. He has really taken a liking to the snake style. He also knows a little bit of the tiger style, if I remember correctly. Tsu-kun does not practice his Karate and Kung Fu as much as what he does his Judo. I believe he only does Kung fu to keep his body flexible now-a-days. Karate is something he does to practice his balance. He is quite the clumsy boy, even though it isn't as obvious anymore, he still has his moments.” Nana laughed a little.

“Do you have anything else you would like to know?”

Reborn nodded. “Two things in fact. Regarding those books. Can he seriously read all of those?”

Nana beamed. “Oh, Tsu-kun always have had this knack for languages. I remember this one day he came home with this Italian book. It is always one of the first things he goes to, if he has nothing to read, or if he is simply bored.”

Reborn nodded, filing the information to the back of his mind to ask his student when the two sat alone.

“Okay, last question. What is up with those boys? Are they friends with Tsuna, or something?”

“Oh, those three are as close as can be. Tsu-kun and Take-kun have pretty much grown up together. I met Take-kun's mother one day when I was taking Tsu-kun into the kindergarten. She and I were close friends in college. Sadly, she died in a car accident when Take-kun and Tsu-kun where five. The two have been inseparable ever since. As for Ryo-kun, I believe they met when Tsu-kun went on one of his morning jogs when he was seven. Tsu-kun would not tell me the details as to what made them talk, but the two are close friends. And, I guess, it doesn't help that Ryo-kun's sister and my Tsu-kun is having a little sweet thing towards each other. Along with Kyoko-chan, he got two more friends. Hana-chan and Haru-chan. Those three girls are very close friends. Oh, I almost forgot about Kyo-kun. The two really bonded after Tsu-kun started to practice his martial arts. I guess that 'incident' had a part in it too I suppose.”

Reborn frowned “Incident?” Nana brushed it off with her hand. “It is nothing you will have to worry about now. Oh, and if you are curious about our weapons, don't worry, they are for defense only. Tsu-kun can get a little carried away sometimes. But I think that has to do with that... intuition of his. I believe it is what he calls it.”

“Intuition?” Nana nodded. “I don't know whether you have seen it or not, but there is something special about his eyes. Sometimes they turn from his usual soft brown to very fierce amber. It is something he has been doing since he was very little.”

Reborn nodded. There was really no point in keeping the file he had gotten from Iemitsu. He would burn that thing himself later. For now, he would wait for his student. He had a lot of questions for the boy.

.:VxG:.

Tsuna was beat. Of course, it just had to be one of those days. Ryohei just had to make it a full run. Tsuna knew that his Sun had a lot of energy, but even Nyx was tired, and it took serious stuff to tire the easily excited wolf out. It is all so very exhausting. Glancing at his wrist watch, he had one and a half hours to prepare for school. He better get into the shower, hoping Reborn had no surprises for him. It was still too early for his crazy stuff.

Tsuna watched as Nyx gingerly walked up the stairs, obviously exhausted. Removing his shoes, Tsuna followed the wolf upstairs. Taking his MP3 player out from his hoodie pocket, planning to just place it at his table and get his shower done with.

As Tsuna walked into his room, he was met with Reborn seated at his bed. Papers were spawn around him, he was writing something.

“...Reborn?”

Reborn looked up, not at all surprised by Tsunas appearance. “Ah, Dame-Tsuna,” Tsuna flinched “Returned from your jog I see.”

Tsuna nodded, walking up to his table and placing his MP3 player on said table. “I will be taking a shower, so, if you have any questions, do you think it could wait for a bit. I am exhausted.”

Reborn nodded. “You go do that. It looks like you need it. We can talk later.”

Tsuna smiled, removing his hoodie, and tank top, leaving his sweat pants on, as he brought the clothes he had removed with him. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Reborn was looking over his chest. Staring at the build Tsuna had trained himself to gain. 

'Hmmm, I might not need to do anything in regards of his body. He looks like he has taken good care of it. Well, a little stamina boost could never hurt. He looks like he pushed himself a little too hard this morning.' 

Reborn glanced over to the snoozing wolf. She had placed herself into her doggy-bed. She was exhausted. 

Reborn heard water started to run. The boy must have just gotten into the shower. Reborn frowned, looking over the test papers spread around him. Something was really bugging him about all of this. He felt as if he was missing something vital. And Reborn hated not knowing everything. He prided himself on information gathering, and even that was wrong. ‘Iemitsu, you bastard. When was the last time you actually looked at your son properly?’

.:VxG:.

Reborn stood at the dinner table while Nana was humming a chirpy tune. Tsuna had joined them when he had finished his shower and had changed into his school uniform. Reborn did not know what it was about the boy, but he could not help but stare at him.

As Tsuna finished his food, he grabbed his school bag. Walking up to his mother, he gave the woman a quick kiss to the temple. “I'll be off, Kaa-chan, do you need any help at the cafe today? I can drop by after school, if you like.”

Nana looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, I don't need any help today. Ayano is helping me today. Just head straight home and make yourself something for dinner. I'll be late home today.”

“I'll drop by to say hi then. Should I buy something from the store? I plan on heading towards the bookstore today. I am running out of material again.”

“Oh, that would be nice if you would do that, Tsu-kun. Here, I was planning on heading to the market to get a few things.” Nana handed Tsuna a piece of paper along with some pocket money. “That should be enough to pay for everything, right?”

Tsuna looked over the money and took another look at the list. “Yeah, this should do it. I'll drop by after school to hand you the ingredients then?”

“No, no need to do that. Take them right home. There are going to be fridge items.”

“Very well.” Tsuna kissed his mother again. “I will see you tonight then. Don't worry, I have my pepper spray, teaser and gun with me. No need to worry, Kaa-chan.”

“You know I always do. Have a good day, dear.”

“Bye, see you at home.”

Nana waved after her son as he disappeared out the door. As soon as she heard the door close behind him, her shoulders sagged and the happy smile fell from her face. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Nyx walked up to her, nuzzling into the woman's hand, whining, as if the wolf was worried for her master.

Nana petted her head, watching as Tsuna walked away to school, a tingle of a tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

Reborn left the woman be, deciding to leave to watch the boy. He had a lot of questions regarding the kid's school life that needed to be answered.

.:VxG:.

Reborn watched as Tsuna met up with his friends - three girls and the two boys that he jogged with that very same morning. 

One of the girls left the party at a different crossroad, as she appeared to be in a different school.

The group got to the school gates. Just as Tsuna walked by a different boy, one with messy black hair, the boy intentionally tripped Tsuna, making the said teen fall flat on his face. 

Kyoko asked worriedly. “Tsuna-kun, are you okay?” Tsuna got off from the ground, dusting himself off. “I'll live.” Tsuna turned his body so he was facing said boy who tripped him. “What did you do that for, Mochida? What have I ever done to you? When have I ever done anything, really, to earn this stuff?”

Mochida scoffed. “It’s obvious. It’s because you are Dame-Tsuna. That is why. I can't believe you hang out with a loser like him, Kyoko-chan. The guy is a loser. Drop him, already. He is nothing but trouble, anyway. You are much better suited for a guy like me. You will be the best prize for a man like me. So, drop this looser and lets go.”

Tsuna grabbed onto Mochida's jacket. They could diss him for all he liked, but dissing his girlfriend? That was on a whole other level. Twisting his body, Tsuna threw Mochida over his shoulder, slamming him hard into the ground.

Mochida whimpered a groan as he was in some serious back pain. It did not take long for the bystanders to point a finger at Tsuna, throwing words of anger and hate. One of the students threw his soda can at the boy, the said can hitting its mark of Tsuna’s head, the remnants dripping into the boy’s face. 

Takeshi had had enough. “Hey, will you stop that already?”

A guy from the baseball team walked up to Takeshi. “Seriously, Yamamoto, what the hell is wrong with you that you would actually hang out with that looser? The guy is completely stupid and has no idea what it is he is doing. Ain't got a sports bone in him either.”

Takeshi threw the guys arm off him. “No sports bone? Tsuna just threw Mochida straight over his friggin shoulder! What are you blind or something?”

Walking away from the guy, Takeshi walked back towards Tsuna. Ryohei had left the group just before Mochida had tripped Tsuna, so Takeshi was on his own. “Hana, Kyoko. You two go on ahead. I'll help Tsuna get cleaned up.”

Hana spoke up, caressing Kyoko's shoulder, as she was fretting over Tsuna. “You sure about that, Yamamoto? You will miss the bell.”

“Tsuna needs me right now. You know how he gets when he shuts things out. And who cares if we miss the bell? I am terrible at school, and the teacher doesn't care much for Tsuna's 'attempts'. We will be fine. Take care of Kyoko, will you?”

Hana guided Kyoko forward. “If you are so sure.”

Takeshi nodded, grasping Tsuna’s shoulders from behind, literally pushing him forward, while the entire school body laughed their ass’s off at Tsuna's dripping soda filled hair. As Takeshi pushed Tsuna down the corridor, Tsuna was nonresponsive, head tilted down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. 

They ran into Hibari. 

“Ah, senpai. Good morning. We did not see you at this morning jog. Did you take a different route today or something?”

Hibari gave the baseball player a look, then turning his gaze towards Tsuna, whose hair was still dripping remnants of the soda. Though, it was starting to get a little sticky.

Kyoya looked towards Takeshi, his face frowned deeply, as if asking who did this. Someone was in need for some discipline. 

“I don't know who it was that threw the soda can. However, I do know that Mochida is at it again - talking bull-crap about Tsuna and Kyoko's relationship. You can go beat him up if you feel like it. Ah, there is also Terasaka, but we have a baseball game coming up and he is one of our best infielders. So go a little easy on him, if you would be so kind.”

Hibaris gaze lingered at Tsuna. “Don't worry. I am taking him to the restroom to get him cleaned up. See you around, senpai.”

“Hn” The skylark walked away to hunt his prey before the bell rang.

Takeshi pushed Tsuna further in, neither seemed to be aware of a presence behind them.

.:VxG:.

Reborn was angry. No. Pissed was more like it. He had seen it all. He had seen the way the students treated him. He had yet to see what the teachers did, but right now it was clear that Tsuna was close to boiling point. Tsuna’s eyes had turned amber. They looked angry, or something else. Reborn could not put his finger on it, but Tsuna was close to breaking. He had to do something, and fast.

.:VxG:.

Tsuna and Takeshi walked into the classroom twenty minutes late. “Takeshi, you need to learn to get here earlier. The bell rang twenty minutes ago. Now go to your seat.”

Takeshi did so, albeit begrudgingly, as he knew that the minute Nezu would notice Tsuna, he would get the daily verbal assault.

“SAWADA!” And here we go. Takeshi saw that Tsuna's already slumped shoulders, slumped even further down. Takeshi knew that Tsuna knew he was not getting out of this one.

Tsuna looked up at Nezu-sensei, his eyes glowering amber for a brief moment before settling back to his normal brown. Although… they seemed to be a lot darker than usually.

“Yes, Sensei? What is it?”

“Do you know what time this class starts?” 

“Yes, it starts eight sir. Why?”

“Well, you are twenty minutes too late. As a punishment you will get extra homework on the history of Japan. Am I making myself clear, young man?”

Tsuna bit back a curse, literally. He bit his lip in frustration. “Yes, sir.” He hated school. He hated the unfairness of it all. He knew he should not bother thinking about it, but it was getting hard to ignore it, and it was getting even harder to ignore the lump in his throat. For eight years, he had tried to ignore it. Eight. Friggin. Years. Ever since he was six, the teachers had done this to him. For six years the bullies kept bugging him, bullying him. He was entirely grateful he had some good friends in spite of this. But even they were not enough. They were being dragged off by the other students, to hang with them, no matter what they said or did. The students did not change their minds.

Walking up to his desk, his heart dropped. Of course. They did this every day too. And who had to clean up after them? Him. The teachers did nothing about it, just telling him to get rid of the stupid graffiti and be done with it.

Tsuna felt like crying. Him, a man over eighty years old (in mind) wanted to cry because of the stupidity of childish teenagers, who wanted nothing more than to make sure his life was a living hell.

Tsuna felt Kyoko and Takeshi staring at him. He felt their pity. He knew they meant well, but, to be honest, it just made things worse. 

Taking his seat and grabbing his own personal book about Italian history, Tsuna started to read the book. He did not like what was happening with him. But what in Hell could he do about it? Nothing. That's what.

 

.:VxG:.

Reborn was fuming. He had been watching everything. The teachers did everything in their power to make sure Tsuna suffered. Why? Because he was a Sky, that's why.

All of this torment, all of the discrimination, all of this bullying, just because he was born with Sky flames. Reborn knew envy turned green, but this was ridiculous.

He had to get Tsuna out of there, and soon. There was a storm brewing, and it would be unleashed soon if he didn’t tread careful.

.:VxG:.

It was lunch break. Tsuna had joined his friends on the school roof. He felt so weak, so vulnerable. His friends did all they could to help him, but nothing they did helped with the lump in his throat. His friends attempts did help a little, but that little they did to help was outweighed by the storm of negativity that came from his class and teachers alike. 

There was a thud from behind the group, making the group turn to look. There stood Reborn with a school bag. Tsuna's bag.

“Tsuna, we are leaving.” Tsuna's brow furrowed “Leaving? Why? I'm still at school.”

“We are leaving because I have taken you out of the school. I will be home schooling you from here on out.”

Tsuna was stumped. Reborn was doing what now? Homeschooling? Was this some form of a joke?

Tsuna felt something wet drip down his face. He brought his hand up to feel it only to find out that he was crying. Why was he crying? Oh God, now he was shaking too.

Desperately trying to wipe his face, Tsuna never noticed his friends come up to him. They were trying to comfort him, placing their hands on his shoulders. 

“Good for you, Tsuna.” 'Takeshi'

“You are like EXTREMELY getting out of this place, Tsuna, extremely good for you buddy!” 'Ryohei'

“I am so happy for you, Tsuna-kun” 'Kyoko-chan'

“It was about time, really. Those stupid monkeys really did it this time.” 'Hana'

“Get out of here, herbivore. You are unnecessary crowding.” 'Kyoya'

“Let’s go, Tsuna. I want you home, in bed. Don't worry about the groceries. I will handle them myself. We will have our talk tomorrow.” 'Reborn'

.:VxG:.

The group stood by the school gate, watching as Tsuna and Reborn walked away, feeling bitter, after they found out about the reason for Tsuna’s constant bullying. Reborn had sent Tsuna to the restroom while he had said this: 

“The teachers treat him like this because of his Sky flames. They didn't want the boy to get any ideas, so they did the only thing they could do. The other students must have started bullying him, as it was made very clear that the teachers did not care about what happened with Tsuna.”

Reborn revealed this information, after making sure they wouldn't say a word of this to Tsuna, when he would return from the restroom. Reborn wanted to tell the boy himself, when they will have had returned to his home, a place where the boy could let out his frustration on a safe target - Reborn himself. 

He intended to let the teen cry himself dry, if he wished so. Reborn was told by Takeshi that Tsuna must have held it in for years, as they had grown up with each other. Takeshi knew that Tsuna had been treated like this for the last eight years.

.:VxG:.

The moment Tsuna entered the house, he was immediately tackled by Nyx. Tsuna didn't feel like doing anything for her, so he simply petted her head. Then he got up and went to the bathroom. His hair was still a bit sticky from the soda can. Nyx, followed him in, laying down on the bathroom floor.

While Tsuna stood in the shower, the water hitting his naked body, he didn't do anything. He just let the water flow over his body. Reborn had left him at the entrance to the house, following up on his promise to get the groceries. 

Tsuna felt like hitting something. He felt like smashing someone’s face in. That was how mad he was, remembering the conversation he had with Reborn before the hitman left him.

.:VxG:.

“Tsuna, before I leave you to yourself, there is something I want to tell you. I don't know whether you know this or not, but it is about the reason for your neglectable teachers.”

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks, his hand stopping inches away from the door handle. Turning around, he saw that Reborn was serious. What now?

“I take it you don't know the reason.”

Tsuna shook his head. Should he know?

Reborn paused, trying to figure out the best way to say this. Oh, fuck it. No need to sugarcoat his words. “I believe the exact words were 'another day, another opportunity to put that Sky user in its place.' I don't want to go into details, but they were talking about you having the Sky flames would go to your head, so they tried to put you in your place, when there really was no need for you to be.”

Tsuna raged. He was so angry. Not for the fact that they would do something like that, but at the thought of him being a Sky user going to his head. That was what made him feel like punching the friggin wall.

Tsuna gave Reborn a nod, his eyes shimmering amber. The boy walked into the house, slamming the door behind him with a little bit more force than necessary.

.:VxG:.

Tsuna punched the shower wall, making the tiles crack a little from the force his put into it.

He turned off the water, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and fastened it at his hip. After that he walked into the hall and went into his room, still dripping wet. He put on some boxers and a big, loose, orange one piece with a slack hood given to him by Kyoko last Christmas. 

Tsuna sat down on the floor, crossed-legged, and leaned back, so he was leaning onto the side of the bed. His elbows were resting on his legs, while his palms were up scoped together. Tsuna summoned his flames, not caring that they would burn his hands. He stared intently at them, hood covering up his face, but a strong flame burned atop of Tsuna’s forehead none the less, while his amber eyes silently shed tears. 

He sat this way the rest of the day, never once noticing that Nyx had laid besides him in a silent comfort. Never did he notice that Reborn had returned with the groceries. Never did he notice that he fell asleep watching his own flame. The next thing Tsuna knew was that he woke up next morning late into the day. His friends had taken Nyx for the morning run, as he was still asleep by the time they had come for him, to try and get some normalcy back to him. To see if he was okay after what happened the other day.

He wasn't. He may have older mentality, but the stress had built up; the bullying, the teachers not doing their job, the assassination attempts... All of it molded together and stressed him out more than what it should.

Getting out of bed, Tsuna saw that his burned hands had been bandaged and slightly healed with sun flames. Whether it was his mother or Reborn, he did not know. Looking over to the clock, Tsuna saw he had at most two hours to prepare for his judo practice. Reborn must be getting impatient. They have yet to have their official talk. Reborn was not going to be happy that he would have to wait even further. 

‘Reborn can go shoot himself.’ Tsuna thought to himself. Judo was the perfect outlet for his pent up anger and frustration. Grabbing his gym bag, Tsuna packed his essentials - his Judogi, two or three towels, and his flask. He would have to get it filled up in the kitchen. Grabbing his phone, Tsuna dialed a very familiar number. School was out by now, so he would use that to his advantage.

“TSUNA! Are you like extremely alright? We were worried about you. We came to pick you up for our run, but your mom told us you were still asleep, she told us to take Nyx with us. AND-”

“I'm fine, Onii-san. Can I ask where you are right now?”

“Whe- I am at home, I got my bag packed and ready to go to the gym. Why do you ask?”

“Could you meet me there earlier than normal? I need to punch off some steam, and I don't trust myself not go a little overboard, so I thought maybe y-”

“Say no more. I'll meet you there. I can go meet you at your place and we can jog over there together. Does that sound like an extreme plan?”

“It does. Just let me pack my stuff first.”

“I'm on my way, Outouto. Hang in there!” Ryohei canceled the call. Tsuna went to the bathroom, gathered his baggy clothes. It did not take him long to run into Reborn.

“Where is it you think you are going, Tsuna? We have some important things to talk about. If you think that you are getting away from that, you are mistaken.”

“Not now, Reborn, I am aware we got stuff to talk about, but I need to punch off some steam. I got Judo practice in an hour. I am going there a little early with Ryohei. He is on his way here now.”

“Then when ARE we going to talk, Tsunayoshi?”

Reborn was not just impatient, he was angry. “We can talk when I get back. Take care of Kaa-chan while I'm gone. She needs some comfort right now.”

Reborn did not have the chance to ask why, as there was a loud bang and excited screams coming from the front door. 

Reborn heard Nana open the door, after which her chirpy voice was heard. “Ara, Ryo-kun! Are you here to walk with Tsu-kun to the gym? I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Yes, Ma'am. Tsuna called and asked if we could go early and punch off some EXTREME steam before class starts.”

Nana appeared to be beaming. “Oh, that is amazing, and very good for Tsu-kun. He must feel a little stressed out. I am so glad you changed your gym to join my boy. It makes me feel all giddy and good inside, to know he has a good friend by his side when he practices his Judo.”

Reborn saw Tsuna walk out from the bathroom, dressed in leggings, tank-top and a sweater. Tsuna must have changed while he was busy listening in on Nana's conversation. 

Tsuna grabbed his bag, holding a water bottle in his hand, while he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, Reborn. I have a lot of pent up energy. I won’t be too tired by the time I get back. I plan to listen very intently. I have a feeling that you are not here to simply tutor me, though the tutoring is a welcome change, after growing up with idiot teachers breathing down my back. I'll see you around, and, please, watch over Kaa-chan for me.”

Reborn was struck with curiosity. Tsuna felt as if he was years ahead of what his age implied. Reborn must have been a bit more annoyed than he thought. But still. It is good information to file for future references. 

“Don't take all day now, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna smirked. “I don't plan to.”

Tsuna walked down the stairs, being greeted warmly by his Sun and mother. Nana, noticing the water bottle, knew what he was implying. Taking the bottle out of her son’s hands she filled it up for him and then watched the two boys jog away from the house.

.:VxG:.

Reborn sat at the table watching as Nana cleaned the house, did some yoga stretches, surprising him with her flexibility, made some food for the two of them, brushed Nyx's coat, and cleaning the multiple guns that could be found hidden around the house. Tsuna had yet to show up, but from the way Nana was preparing three cups of coffee, Reborn assumed that the boy would return soon.

Reborn had noticed something odd about Nana during the day he had been watching her. She had a tendency to flinch at the smallest sound. She would sometimes, weather absentmindedly or not, reach for her gun, as if to make sure it was still there. The way she would feel the edge of a knife, as if to make sure it was sharp enough, weather it was for cutting up food or... something else. The woman had a mind of a seasoned hit-woman.

Was this what Tsuna had meant when he had asked Reborn to watch over her for him...? Glancing towards his suitcase, Reborn was considering about doing something Iemitsu had asked him not to do - tell Nana about the mafia.... ‘The thing is, I think she is already aware of it.'

“Ah, he's back.” Nana said as she was leaning on the counter looking out into the streets, watching Tsuna walk towards the house.

Nana waved her hand, a little giddy and happy that Tsuna waved back.

The door opened and Tsuna in came. Reborn looked over at the boy. He looked to be looking a lot calmer and refreshed. The Judo practice had helped him. Looking at the teen's hands he saw that the bandages had been re-made, and they were red.

“Tsu-kun, did you pick a fight with someone?” Nana said in a very stern voice. 

Tsuna smiled. “If you consider picking a fight with a wall, then, yes, I did. The wall lost though.”

Nana scowled. “You still should not have picked a fight with it! Your hands must be raw now! You are still recovering from those burns you got from your flames. You need to be more careful!”

“Onii-san made sure that I wouldn't go overboard. Though… I did kinda destroy one of the punching bags... I’ll have to pay for that, I guess.”

“Tsuna!” Tsuna looked over towards Reborn. “I know. I hope you don't mind Kaa-chan being here, as well, to listen to what you have to say.”

Reborn gave the two a look and turned his head to Nana. “At first... I had only intended for Tsuna to hear this, but both of you should hear what I have to say.”

.:VxG:.

Nana and Tsuna were seated beside each other, both holding onto a cup of warm coffee, courtesy of Nana. 

“First off, before I begin, what do you know about your husband’s work, Maman?”

Nana was quiet for a moment, so Tsuna placed a hand on top of hers in comfort. “I... I know he is not doing what it is he says he is doing.”

Reborn nodded. “I am going to be blunt with the two of you. I will not sugarcoat my words, as it is not something I feel necessary.”

Reborn stared down the two, letting the information sink in.

“Iemitsu is working for a mafia Famiglia. He is the external advisor to the current ninth boss of Vongola, the best of the best Famiglia’s out there. CEDEF stands for: Conzulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. Things have been getting a little out of hand in regards of control. In addition, there has appeared a need for the heir’s name for the Vongola. Iemitsu, as a blood descendant to the first boss of Vongola, and as the External advisor, has the ability to name a candidate that is not him. He named you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to be that heir, to become Decimo of Vongola and take the Vongola’s name.”

Reborn watched the two before him. He had expected a lot of things, crying, screaming, denial. Anything, really, except this. Not this knowing look that Tsuna gave his mother, as if he was telling her 'I told you so'. 

“I take it, this information does not come as a surprise to you. Why is this?”

Nana had tears in her eyes. Gently wiping them away she spoke. “Tsu-kun has always had this idea that Iemitsu would have some form of a dangerous job. There have been a lot of assassins coming after us, and this side is the only thing that made sense for these attacks.”

Tsuna gripped his mother’s hands and turned to Reborn. “I have known for a while now that he has connections to the Mafia. He flat out told us about his real job. Though, I guess, he didn't know that I knew Italian, for he had screamed his lungs out the last time he was here.”

Tsuna snarled. “There is a lot that 'man' doesn't know about me. If he had known I knew Italian, he would have known to go to a place where I could not hear him, or something. He is completely unaware that we carry weapons on us. He knows nothing about what it is we have to go through on a daily basis... He should be here. But he isn't.”

Reborn could feel the anger radiating from the teen. It was obvious that he held no love for his father. Nana may still hold a lot of love for the man, but even that was shimmering slowly away. Reborn didn't blame them. He would love to strangle the man, as well. All these lies... 'Seriously, Iemitsu, when was the last time you actually looked at your son properly, and didn't let the rumors consume your head?'

“Reborn?”

Reborn stared up at Tsuna. His eyes were shimmering brightly, yet, at the same time, they were deep Amber.

“There is something you are still hiding. Like, how bad is the situation that you need me as your heir?”

Reborn smiled a sly smirk. The boy had a strong intuition. “The situation is bad Tsunayoshi. The current boss's son’s, Fredrico and Xanxus, are going wild. So wild that it ended up in their other two brothers death.”

Tsuna's eyes widened, wait... what? Fredrico was still alive? And Xanxus is not in his iced prison? What was going on right now? What was Iemitsu even thinking about? A three way war? Fredrico is a legit descendant to the Primo bloodline, Giotto's brother, sure, but he is still a valid heir!

“W-what are you talking about? There are... other heirs?”

Reborn nodded his head. “You are smart Tsuna. I never did mention they where possible heirs. Under normal circumstances, I would have questioned Iemitsu's reasoning. Why do we need to have a third candidate? But I do not have the luxury to question it. The two are desperate to claim the throne, and, let’s just say that this is a good time as any to get the proper bloodline back to where it is supposed to be.”

Tsuna shared a glance with his mother. Nana spoke up. “What do you mean by, the 'proper' bloodline?”

Reborn rustled through his suitcase, bringing forth a picture of a blond man with clear sky blue eyes. Tsuna heard his mother gasp. 

“This is the first boss of Vongola. His name is Giotto. He is Tsunayoshi's third great grandfather.”

.:VxG:.

Nana stared at the image, not believing her eyes. This man looked so much like her Tsu-kun, or was it the other way around?

Tsuna spoke up. “Is this really all you have to talk about? You are here to tutor me? To 'train' me? Is that it?”

Reborn nodded. “You are correct. I will let you sleep today, as we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Go to your room, we will discuss your schedule there. I pride myself in knowing all the facts. You will tell me your schedule for the week. If you have any other activities with your friends, you will tell me. I need to know everything, so I could train you properly. And, who knows, I could probably teach those guys you call friends a thing or two. Now, scurry up to your room. I'll be with you in a moment.”

Tsuna did as told and Nyx lazily followed behind him. The moment Tsuna disappeared up the stairs, Nana's phone rang. Reborn saw a happy gleam in her eyes, as she looked at the caller, but it was quickly replaced with a little dread.

“Ara, Anata, what a happy surprise! I was hoping to hear from you sometime soon~”

There was a pause, as Nana listened to the other end.

“Ah, you are coming for a visit? When?”

Another pause, Reborn could literally see the color drain from her face. Though there was an excited gleam in her eyes at the same time.

“Y-you are? T-tomorrow? Wh-where are you right now?”

Another pause. 

“You are at the airport? Wh-when does the plane leave?”

Nana was clenching her fist as she listened to what her husband was saying. 

“Th-three hours? So you'll be here in the morning?”

More silence.

“Wh-why I'm stuttering? Oh, I am simply so excited about seeing you again. It has been forever since you were here last time.”

“...” Nana flinched, her fingers moving towards her gun. She may love the guy, but the animosity Tsuna felt towards him, had been affecting her quite a bit, as well.

“I will tell Tsu-kun, yes. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“...”

“I love you too dear~”

Nana ended the call, slumping down into a nearby chair. “I love him so much, but it is getting pretty hard to do so lately. Now that I know for a fact he is working for the mafia, I do not know whether I should be happy or hurt, now that the truth is out. And there still is the fact that he has kept it from me all these years…”

Nana picked up her gun from her holster and started rubbing it with a cloth.

“I love Iemitsu. I love him with all my heart, and I do know he loves me in return. However, I just wish he had told me these things himself. It is not something that one should hear from a stranger.”

Nana sighed heavily, gently rubbing the gun in her hands with the cloth. 

Reborn let the woman be and pulled out his own phone. He wondered just how fast a certain bomber was. Should he test it out? Why not? Could be entertaining. Dialing the number, he got through to a certain silverette. 

“Hello, Hayato Gokudera speaking.”

“Ah, hello. This is Reborn. I want you on the plane that leaves from Italy to Japan in a little under three hours. I'll see you here, in Namimori, in the morning. Ciao.”

Reborn ended the call before the bomber had any time to even respond to what Reborn had asked of him.

.:VxG:.

The next morning Tsuna woke earlier than he usually did, having missed out on yesterday's jog. He would make sure to make it up for the lost time. He grabbed his gun, feeling the need to hold it in his hand, and double-checked if it was functioning properly, more carefully than he usually did.

He fastened the gun to his hip holder and grabbed his MP3 player. He was on his way down the stairs when he heard his mother hum a chirpy tune. His mother was in a good mood today. ‘Good for her’ Tsuna thought to himself. As he was about to grab Nyx's leash Nana stopped him. 

“Oh, Tsu-kun, if you don't mind, I want to take Nyx for a normal walk today. You always get to run with her in the mornings. Time to let your dear Kaa-chan spend time with her, as well.”

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders. “I don't mind. Well, I'll be going then. See you later. I have my gun with me, carefully checked and everything. So you don't need to worry about me.”

Nana nodded. “That is good to hear, Tsu-kun. Have fun and take care.”

“I will, bye, Kaa-chan.” Just as Tsuna was about to grab the door handle, Reborn jumped on his head. “I'll be coming along, Tsuna. I will be evaluating you and your possible guardians. Now get to it.”

Tsuna just rolled his eyes, long since used to Reborn's shenanigans. It was better to just do as he said, or suffer the consequences.

.:VxG:.

It was great to be out running with his friends again. Jogging for what felt like forever… it was great. But it was still a school day, the last day before weekend.

As the trio of teens closed in on Tsuna's house, Ryohei was the first one to notice something as they closed up to the drive way.

“Oy, Tsuna. Isn't that extremely like your dad over there?”

Tsuna whipped around, eyes staring openly at the so called 'loving father'. 

Takeshi spoke up, turning his attention over to Ryohei.

“Say, Senpai. Do you know why Tsuna has this animosity towards his dad? I know he is rarely there, but should it really bother Tsuna this much? Hibari-senpai's parents are gone multiple months at a time. It doesn't bother him all that much.”

Tsuna spoke up. “It isn't that he is never there that is bothering me. Well, maybe it kinda does, but that isn’t the point. It is the fact that he has been lying to us. I won't go into details here, but Reborn confirmed that that 'man' does not do what he says he does.”

Tsuna left the group, walking with fierce steps towards the house and reaching for his gun.

Tsuna’s two friends shared a glance. Should they do something? Reborn, who is standing on the ground in front of them, spoke up. “You two leave this to me, run along now.”

The two were just about to leave, giving Tsuna one last glance, when there was a sound of a gun firing, leaving the two staring.  
.:VxG:.

Nana was glad Tsuna didn't question her reasons for having Nyx by her side. She loved her husband, this she knew. But she was a little scared if Nyx would do something aggressive when she was at his side, returning home to see Iemitsu. 

Tsuna's anger had been growing for each year. Each time, when all they had gotten was a post-card. Iemitsu never rang to check up on them, he only did so when he was telling them he was coming in for a visit. The last time Iemitsu had been with them was when Tsuna was nine. So he had no idea about Nyx. And if he was a seasoned hitman from what Reborn have told them, she was afraid he would shoot her if Tsuna did tell her to attack him.

It was one of the reasons for wanting the wolf to stay with her, another reason, and probably the main reason, was comfort. She had no idea what she would do once she saw her dear husband. Would she embrace him? Would she break down? She had no idea. So that, when the door did open and Iemitsu's voice was heard from the entry way, all Nana wanted to do was cry.

She walked up to the door, Nyx close to her side, watching the happy smile on Iemitsu's face, as he stood there in his construction clothes, pickaxe slung over his shoulder. Nyx growled, standing protectively in front of Nana. 

Iemitsu at least had the decency to look a little scared. However, he was not being a fool, cowering like most men would do when confronting the powerful black wolf though he was cowering a little, none the less.

Nana had mixed feelings. At one point she wanted so desperately to run up to him and hug the stuffing's out of him. On another, all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry her gut out, hiding behind Nyx, wanting nothing to do with the man in front of her. 

 

“Nana-cha-” Iemitsu did not have the time to complete his sentence, for in the next moment there was the sound of a gun being shot. He was unable to dodge the bullet completely, as it nicked his ear.

Iemitsu whipped around, one hand to his ear, as it was starting to bleed. He was surprised to find Tsuna standing there, gun in his hand still smoking. “Tuna-fish?” Tsuna growled, his dark brown turning into deep amber, a flame fizzled slowly to life on his forehead.

Tsuna walked up to Iemitsu, said man being struck with confusion, and soon after the man found a gun pressed against his jaw. Tsuna was not happy, and was pushing the gun with great strength against the man’s jaw drawing blood.

“Stop with the silly nicknames. You should give them to someone who cares.”

Iemitsu was beyond confused, while Reborn stood behind, enjoying this a little more than he should.  
.:VxG:.

VxG: And end of chapter. Cliffhangers for everyone! booing from the audience Hey, don't get mad at me, you get an 8K chapter, almost 9K as it is around 8870. you should be happy, I am happy. I get to re-write this thing, I love this story, and I know you all do too. I am pushing two chapters into one here. From the original story that is.

But without further a due, a big round of applause for Tairanda for Betaing this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. This has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter three. Have a good day, everyone.


End file.
